


In My Hands

by JClover



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Action & Romance, Gay Male Character, M/M, Self-Acceptance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JClover/pseuds/JClover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex was used to life in Amity. He had friends, family, a life. His aptitude test would show that Amity was where he belonged....It was supposed to, but that all changed with one word, Divergent. Now he must decide how far he is willing to go to discovering the meaning of the word, while also discovering who he really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Hands

It's finally the day. Aptitude tests. Parents say that it doesn't have to influence your decision, it doesn't matter what you pick they'll still love you, but that's a lie. The results of this test will change and shape the rest of their lives. Everyone of age has gathered in the cafeteria. 

Abnegation quietly move in clusters around the edge of the room, blending in and projecting outward even as Candor boys sneer at them. The Candor sit in groups, debating over political issues and the fights between Erudite and Abnegation, then what it will mean for their government in the following years. Erudite girls and boys sit together, bent over thick complicated looking books. They debate of what the right answers are, or if there even is one. Finally Amity sit in circles interspaced between all of them. They play hand games, chatter, or sing happily with arms linked. Finally Dauntless run in on the verge of being late whooping and hollering. Their feet pound in reckless unison as they gather around a table. 

There is however a tension running through the room. Everyone knows what's coming. Finally people walk to the room and call names, most of them are Abnegation volunteers. There's one Dauntless volunteer however to administer Abnegation tests, and a few others. Some people that come back radiate happiness, others look pale. They'll have the hard choices at the choosing ceremony. 

Alex has a smile on his face, sitting with his Amity friends, singing a song that they would usually sing in the fields. It gave some uplifting quality of the overall tension that was in the air, in some cases the Amity probably looked the least bit nervous, the main words here being looked.

In that case, Alex could definitely feel the pressure. His parents had been Amity born, so have their parents, and even before that their parents. Even his brother had been Amity born, and had even tested into Amity. The chances were pretty high that he'd be put into Amity too, right? And then he could go back to his normal everyday life, well except for the Amity initiation he'd have to endure. That's what he wanted right?

The boy has these thoughts hidden from his face though as he sings, that was normal right? He has green eyes and short blonde hair, his hair covered by a red bandana, not much needed in school, but after wearing it for so long it felt right. On him he wears a yellow shirt and red pants, the standard Amity colors that the faction allows.

When the Dauntless had rushed in late, he gave a small glance, and almost interrupted the song that he had been singing with his friends. Then promptly went back to his singing, it wasn't right for him anyway to be looking at the Dauntless. They were reckless and violent, so he tried to avoid them. But it wouldn't be a lie if he said he was a tad bit curious about them.

When Dauntless came rushing in many of Alex's friends gave them a dirty look. Amity heavily disapproves of Dauntless's reckless, violent actions. Peace is held above all else to them, and Dauntless continuously seeks to break that peace. They sing even louder and link arms to compete with the loud banging and clatter of the Dauntless, but it's hard to overcome them. 

Tori has been working the test simulations all day. The bland Abnegation never cease to quirk a nerve in her. Honestly its hard for her to even tell them apart. They all look the same in their plain grey clothes and their wired hive minds. No personality there. Finally as a break in the monatomy it seems she has an Amity boy. She walks back to the crowded lunch room and calls out, "Alex Linwood!" She scans the room for the bright red and yellows of Amity. They're easy to spot, now which one is he? "Alex Linwood!" She repeats.

Alex faulters in his singing when his name was called. It looked like it was time. _Well.... I better go. Or this will never be over with._ He gives one last Amity smile to all his friends, then gets up from his seat. He hurries over to Tori, noting that she's Dauntless. Most Amity would probably look away, but he, no he wasn't intimidated by them like the rest of his friends. A rare streak of bravery perhaps, who knew? The only one not afraid of them was his brother.

None of that was relevant at the moment now, all that mattered was that he see what his placement would be, that's why he and everyone else was here today. 

Tori only spares him a small glance. Most of Amity looks the same to her. This one however is different. His backbone is strait and he isn't flinching away from her, she nearly cracks a smile. "Come on then, its time for your test." She leads him down the silent hallway and finally into the testing room.

There's a computer, a lot of electrode wires, and a padded reclining chair like in the dentist's office. "Have a seat." She pats the chair then leans over the computer. The movement causes her hair to move revealing the back of her neck, and her eagle tattoo. "I just have to adjust a few things then we'll get started." She connects electrodes to her forehead and types in a few codes. "And then you'll drink this." She holds up a glass with a clear liquid. "You'll be placed in a simulation and given various choices. These choices will rule out the various factions until theres only one left."

Alex follows her down the hallway, keeping one foot in front of the other, hiding his nervousness as best as he can. He takes a seat, watching her for a moment, still with none of that Amity dislike towards Dauntless. _So it's a simulation...that can't be too hard. I just have to be me then, that's easy enough, isn't it?_

He spots the tattoo on her neck, almost wanting to ask about it, but it was none of his business, so he holds his question back. "Alright then." He didn't need to ask a million questions about the simulation, he would just put his trust into it for now. Everything would turn out right, the simulations were always right, and that's how it was.

Tori studies him for a moment after he speaks. "You're not like other Amity are you?" She connects a few electrodes to his head. "Normally you'd be talking my ear off with questions by now about the simulation, not that I'm allowed to tell you anything though." Tori glances at the computer, making sure everything is working. 

"And you haven't given me a single disapproving look either. Do you admire the Dauntless?" The question is asked before she can stop her running mouth. It hangs awkwardly in the air for a moment. "Never mind." She hands him the glass of clear liquid. "Drink that and lets get started."

Alex didn't really think he was any different from other Amity, he did everything they were supposed to. Maybe he questioned things once in awhile, but that was normal, right? He had started to open his mouth to answer, but as she rushed he didn't get to answer, so he doesn't give a response, but his face didn't change to disapproval like most Amity would have.

Alex drinks the clear liquid from the glass and settles back.

Tori noticed the usual disapproval didn't come. He isn't the same as other Amity. She's curious to see what his test results will be, so as soon as he drinks she turns to the computer to watch.


End file.
